Most commercial websites include a homepage. The homepage of the website often includes content such as descriptive text that provides detailed information on the business entity that owns the website. This content may include, for example, a description of the business entity, a history of the business entity, awards and accomplishments of the business entity, and information on the industry of the business entity. This content is typically a web user's first introduction to the business entity. Thus having accessible, quality content describing a business entity is commercially important, and generating appropriate, unique content is necessary to establish an online presence.